Episode 3607 (15th October 1993)
Plot Ken and Deirdre talk into the night. He is certain that Craig will get bored of Tracy and then she'll come home. He insists that they must trust Tracy but Deirdre wants to drag her home. She admits to him that she feels a failure; nothing has worked out for her and she feels bereaved. He tells her how he attempted suicide. She is shocked but grateful when he tells her that he's always there for her. Derek has fun with Sarah Louise by letting her find treasure under the tree. Mavis is moved by the magic he brings Sarah. Bernard shares with Emily that he is doubting his faith. She comforts him by talking about his humanity. Ken gets Tracy to agree to have a meal with him one night a week. Ivy remembers Brian's thirty-fifth birthday. Don refuses to talk about it to her. She breaks down in the Rovers. Emily and Bernard comfort her. Bernard gets her to talk about Brian. Des finds Tanya attractive and flirts with her. Deirdre is upset to hear that Tracy is willing to meet Ken but not her. Ken makes her see it is progress. Sally rows with Joe for telling Hazel that he's in love with someone he took to the Lake District. He tells her that he only said it to save face. Joe tells her that he thinks Hazel wants Jonathan back and is letting her see him so she doesn't have a case. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Hazel Broughton - Fiona McArthur *Rev Bernard Morton - Roland MacLeod *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Maggie's Flowers Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken shares a secret with Deirdre. Ivy is in need of comfort, but Don doesn't care. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,790,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 20th August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire Kabin scene of 1'38" in Part Two, in which Derek Wilton whisks Mavis away for an impromptu lunch, while an uncomfortable Rita Sullivan resists engaging in gossip with Audrey Roberts. Rita and Audrey do not appear elsewhere in the episode. The ITV3 repeat on 10th October 2019 reinstated the scene. Category:1993 episodes